


Impossible

by Im_Still_So_Deep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_So_Deep/pseuds/Im_Still_So_Deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in those 'mysterious three years'. Bulma had made her mind up that she could never fall for Vegeta. It was just completely impossible. . .right? Rated M for lemon and course language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

* * *

"Almost finished," Bulma Briefs beamed with glee as she put the finishing touches on a new project she had been helping her father with. She had been cooped up in her lab all day to get it done, seeing as how Dr. Briefs had only given her a ten hour deadline to complete it, and being the perfectionist that she was she made sure that she had given herself enough time to make sure that everything was just right. "This actually went a lot smoother than I thought," she mused to herself. "Now that I'm done I'm gonna go in and have a nice glass of wine and treat myself to a long, relaxing bubble bath. That sounds just grea-"

"Woman!"

"Holy shit!" she screeched, nearly giving herself a heart attack as the sound of the lab door flinging open. She knew that voice, and honestly he was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. He always knew just how to kill her mood. She turned around to see the smug Saiyan Prince standing in the door way, standing in his usual stance with his arms crossed. She could tell by his slight panting that he had just come out of the gravity chamber, and she mentally slapped herself for noticing the way that beads of sweat were dripping down his perfectly sculpted bare chest. "What is it that you want, Vegeta?" She questioned, standing up out of her chair to stretch out her limbs that had been inactive for quite a few hours.

"Those damn droid bots that you made for me to use in the gravity chamber have all been busted, and I demand that you make me new ones this instant so I can get back to my training."

Bulma gave him a deep glare, mirroring his stance of crossed arms, "Hell no, I just finished working on something all day long, and the last thing I want to do is make you some new droid bots! Especially when I made you those just last week; if you weren't so careless and rash they would've lasted quite a while. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going inside to pamper myself for all the hard work I did today." She attempted to walk past him but he quickly blurred in front of her, blocking her path. He looked down on her from his height advantage of about an inch and glowered, his eyes as dark as a storm cloud.

"If you don't do what I say I'll make sure you pay for it," he growled threateningly, cupping her chin to force her to look at him.

She jerked herself out of his grasp, her sapphire eyes hollow. She wasn't afraid of Vegeta, despite the threats that he always made against her. Showing fear in front of him was not an option; being weak physically was a fault she recognized, but mentally she was anything but feeble, and she wanted him to know that. She could come back with a venomous remark just as quick as he could. He may be a prince, but that didn't mean she would let herself be bossed around by him. This was Earth, not Planet Vegeta, and he had another thing coming if he thought he could rule over her while she had been gracious enough to let him stay in her home in the first place.

"Threaten me all you want, you thick-headed ape. I'm not doing it."

"Is that so?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded in response, staring him boldly right in the eye.

His lips curved up into a wicked grin, mildly impressed that she had the guts to stand up to him. He advanced her slowly, backing her up against the wall. She trembled slightly as her chest brushed against his, barely even having any space between them. He lifted one arm up to the side, his hand beginning to glow a faint blue. "I'll give you one last chance to comply with my request, or I'll blow that whole side of your pathetic little lab up, and don't think I won't do it."

_Dammit. . .I know he's crazy enough to do it, too._

She absently rubbed her temple as she glared down at the floor, pondering over what to do. Honestly, if she just went ahead and got it done it would only take her an hour tops to make him new droid bots; it wasn't that difficult to do. She was just so drained from her lack of sleep that she didn't know if she would have the energy to complete it. Plus, she didn't want to give into his demand so easily and seem like he could just walk all over her. But if it would get him out of her way and shut him up then it was well-worth the hassle. After letting out a muffled string of the worst curse words she could think of, she pushed past him without a second glance, not wanting to admit defeat, and walked over to the storage cabinet to gather the materials that she would need.

"Wise choice, human. I expect you to be done by the time I get back," Vegeta chuckled evilly as he strode past her out the door to head into to the house to have Mrs. Briefs prepare him a meal.

"Fuck you," Bulma mumbled under her breath, barely resisting the urge to throw a wrench at him as he exited the lab. She sat back down at her desk with a handful of equipment and began to get started on creating new droid bots for the Prince. The faster she got this done the better; it didn't even need to be perfectly constructed knowing that more than likely they wouldn't last more than a week like every other set of bots she had made him for the past year since he had been training for the androids' arrival. All she wanted to do was get these things built and hand them off to him, and hopefully wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the day.

Even though she knew that was impossible, because there was a secret she had been keeping from everyone. . .

For the past month or so, night after night, Vegeta had been coming into her bedroom once he had finished with training to have passionate, mind-blowing sex with her.

She wasn't even sure how it had all started; it just happened so unexpectedly. Their first night together happened a few months after she had broken up with Yamcha for good, and she recalled being sound asleep in her bed when the sound of her door opening had awakened her. She had lifted her head up to see Vegeta standing in the door frame, his arms crossed in his usual stance. The next few moments were a blur and all she could remember was Vegeta kissing her hungrily on the lips, removing her clothing without any warning. It was all so intense, and like a moth to a flame, she couldn't help but give into him. Then once it was all over, he left without saying a word, acting the next day like nothing had happened. At first she thought that maybe she had just dreamt it, but once it continued to happen repeatedly she realized it was far from any dream her mind could conger. By now it had all become a routine for her, to where she expected it every night, knowing that around midnight he would come into her room stealthily and do what he pleased with her.

And she didn't want to admit it, but she liked it.

She liked the way he would lift her up into his warm steel-like arms, his calloused fingertips grazing her soft skin as he would undress her. She also liked the way he would roughly grab her hair and pull her in for a hard kiss, his tongue darting into the silky cavern of her mouth, not even bothering to ask for entrance. Yes, she liked all the ways he would handle her body, but the real question was did she like _him_?

Obviously she was attracted to him. How couldn't she be? He was incredibly sexy with those fathomless dark eyes, that wild hair of his, and not to mention he had the best body she had ever seen. He was definitely pleasing to the eye alright, but his personality was a whole other story. He was such an arrogant ass, so full of himself and uncouth. He made it so difficult for anyone to like him, and she had the sneaking suspicion he wanted it that way. She had never met someone as anti-social as Vegeta before; hell, she had never even seen him smile. He had made it clear that he had no room for emotions of any kind in that icy heart of his, of that she was certain, and that was the reason she didn't allow herself to feel for him. It would only get her hurt to ever care for someone that was such a heartless bastard, so she figured she would just give into her lust for him and leave it at that.

But if she didn't like him, or at least have some kind of warm feelings towards him, then why was he the only thing that inhabited her thoughts as of late? She let out a long sigh, placing one completed droid bot to the side and began working on building another one, while her mind tried to decipher that theory. She had never thought about someone as much as she had Vegeta, not even Yamcha at their happiest times, and that frightened her. How could she allow herself to voluntarily think of a mass murder like him? His ultimate goal, after becoming a Super Saiyan of course, was to battle, and possibly kill, her oldest friend, though Goku never seemed to dwell on it. The cheerful younger Saiyan had always gone out of his way to be kind to the Prince, never once treating him like an outcast. Apparently Goku saw something in Vegeta that no one else saw, and she wondered if she could ever possibly get past that icy exterior he put up and see the good in him.

A quality she did admit to liking about him was his determination. When the gravity chamber had exploded a while ago, it had taken some time for him to fully heal, but he never stopped training because of it, pushing past the fact that he had broken bones all over. Any other normal person would have taken time to recover, but Vegeta was definitely not normal. She wouldn't dare let any of the other Z fighters know, but she thought that he was the most committed of the bunch. She knew the others were all training hard for the upcoming battle against the androids, but Vegeta had been working his ass off like no other, barely even getting time in to sleep or eat. It was small things like his dedication that intrigued her to know more about him. If he was that committed to his training, could he one day ever decide to be that committed to her?

She shook her head at that thought. Vegeta would never, ever let into his heart. She was his little sex object, and that was all she would ever be to him. This wasn't some fairy tale romance where he would be her knight in shining armor, not that she ever needed a man to rescue her from anything. Whatever she had with him was strictly sexual, and that was the way it would always be.

However long this passion thing of theirs lasted, that is.

_I'm going to make myself a nervous wreck if I keep thinking about this crap!_

Deciding not to ponder on anything relating to the Saiyan Prince any longer, she focused her full attention on the task in front of her to keep her mind occupied and finished the making the last couple of droid bots in record time. She admired her completed work with a small grin and leaned back in her chair, checking the time on her wristwatch, noting that it was getting close to nighttime. Her eyelids began to battle to stay open, letting her know that her lack of sleep was catching up to her. She decided not to wait on Vegeta to come back and to just go ahead and drop off the bots in front of the gravity chamber before going to bed.

She gathered the metal objects into her arms and strode out of her lab out onto the front lawn, her eyes admiring the way the sun had almost disappeared, giving way to the night sky filled with glistening stars. She reached the gravity chamber and placed the bots down next to the door where he could see them. As she was turning to go inside she smacked into something warm and hard, nearly knocking her down to the ground. Once she had herself steadied, she looked to see Vegeta standing in front of her with his usual scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going, woman."

"I have your droid bots over there next to the door," she said quietly pointing to the ground, ignoring his rude remark.

Vegeta's eyes traveled up and down her body momentarily before brushing past her, not even bothering to show her an ounce of gratitude.

"You ass! I just wasted the last hour of my life making you your stupid bots and you can't even give me a simple thank you?!"

He whipped his head around to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Why should I thank you? You are a worthless human whose only purpose is to serve me and do what I ask."

Bulma felt a vain pop in her head, and she brashly marched up to him, poking him as hard as she could in the chest with her index finger. "Look here, monkey man. My purpose in life is not to wait on you hand and foot, nor will it ever be. No one tells me what to do, and I'm sure as hell not going to take orders from you. You may intimidate everyone else, but not me."

He swatted her finger away, his mouth twitching into a hard line. She held her breath in anticipation of what he would do. He had never laid a hand on her before, but he looked so angry just then that she wasn't sure of what he was capable of. After standing motionless for a moment, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her completely up against him, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She looked up at him with a bewildered expression, her heart thumping at double overtime. He stared back at her with a blank expression, giving nothing away as to what he was thinking.

"Are you sure you don't fear me," he breathed into her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver up her spine.

Ignoring the sensations that were pulsing through her body from just being so close to him, she weakly nodded her head, meeting his gaze slowly.

"Then you're surely a lot stupider than I thought. Any other woman would be cowering in fear at the sight of me, but like a fool you stand her and think you can stand up to me. I don't unders-"

On impulse, so sudden she wasn't even sure she had, she pressed her lips to his, the simple contact searing her insides. She knew that was the last thing she should have done, but something inside her had made her do it, wanting to test his reaction. She expected him to push her off of him, but to her surprise he pulled her closer, kissing her back softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, becoming strangely secure in his embrace, loving the way his hands ran up and down her back in encompassing sweeps. They spent the next few minutes like that, completely lost in their own world, unaware of anything around them.

Bulma hesitantly pulled back a few moments later, looking up at him with glazed eyes as she attempted to get her breathing patterns back to normal. He stared back at her slightly confused, as though he was unsure of everything that had just happened. That was the first kiss they had shared outside of the bedroom, and it was completely different from any other. It wasn't just a carnal longing like every other kiss. . .it was much deeper than that, so warm and welcoming, laced with hidden feelings that neither of them expected, catching them both off guard. They didn't say anything, just stood there in silence gazing at one another uncertainly.

She cleared her throat, self-consciously tucking a strand of her medium-length teal hair behind her ear. "Um, I guess I better let you get back to training," she said as she turned to leave, though she was curious to see what he would do next. She began walking towards the house slowly, feeling his eyes burning a hole into her back. She tossed him a glance over her shoulder before shutting the door, secretly wishing he would follow her. But he was too stubborn to do such a thing, standing there as still as stone, his eyes unblinking. With much disappointment, she went up the stairs, her mind running in a million different directions. She made her way into her room, not even bothering to change into her nightgown as she flopped down on her bed, sinking into the mattress. Her heart was still beating like crazy, which disturbed her. Why the hell was Vegeta of all people causing her to feel such things? She didn't want this to happen, to begin to have feelings for him. He was just using her for sex, and that was it.

But. . .that kiss. . .it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Kissing him in that moment was so breathtaking, and as crazy as it sounded, she felt safe in his arms. She knew that was idiotic to say, knowing that hundreds, maybe even thousands of people had lost their lives at his hands. Yet, at the same time she had never felt so free, so at ease. It was all too overwhelming for her mind to process, and all she wanted to do was give into sleep so she wouldn't have to ponder anymore about that kiss. As she was pulling the covers up over her, she heard footsteps sounding from outside the door.

Her heart stopped when the door opened quietly, revealing Vegeta standing behind it. She lifted herself up and rested against the headboard, watching eagerly as he shut the door behind him and approached her. She unconsciously let out a low whimper as he made his way over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her. The look on his face was unlike one she had ever seen, as though he was internally battling with himself.

"Vegeta?"

He tentatively lifted a hand up to her cheek, stroking it softly. She felt a warmth rise up in her body at his actions; it was unlike anything he had ever done before, so gentle. "I wasn't finished with you," he whispered hoarsely, pulling her into him and kissing her passionately on the lips, putting her back on cloud nine. She gave into him instantly, releasing all her inhibitions, allowing herself to be held in his strong arms, desiring nothing more than him in that moment. He kissed her deeper, his tongue gliding across hers as he felt himself becoming hard against her, craving her soft flesh against his.

It took them mere seconds to rip each other's clothing off; neither of them could wait any longer to satisfy their hunger for the other. Vegeta's body covered hers like a living blanket, sending electric shocks throughout her core. He kissed her neck as hard as he could, knowing that was the thing she liked best, while his hand delved down to teasingly caress her heat, stroking his thumb over the sweet spot he knew would drive her insane. She gasped loudly, unable to contain the immense pleasure she felt as his mouth ventured down to one of her succulent breasts, his tongue lightly licking the tip of her perked nipple, further intensifying the warmth that was rising up between her thighs.

She reached down in retaliation, wanting him to feel the same gratification that she was experiencing. She wrapped her fingers around his erected manhood, smirking at the way his abs contracted at her actions. He sucked in a breath, too smug to let her see on his face the elation he was feeling. He wouldn't dare ever let her know she was the only woman that he had ever encountered in all his of journeys throughout the universe that could send him over the edge with just a simple touch. It was something that irked him a bit, though; how could a Saiyan prince become weak at the hands of a lowly human?

It was a question he didn't care about answering in that moment. All he wanted was her. And he wanted her now. He bent his head down and licked her lips, a loud moan from her filling the quiet room. He looked into her eyes for a moment, the look on his face giving nothing away as what his next move was. She shuddered as he gently kissed her flat stomach, the simple act making her weak. He then lifted his head back up to place a hard kiss on her mouth, his tongue running across her bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from her before he plunged into her slick heat, growling low in his throat from the pressure of her nails digging into his back.

She reveled in the euphoria of her body moving with his, unable to keep her moans to herself from the passion she was experiencing. He placed open mouth kisses along her arm, beginning to pick up his pace, wanting to test how fast she could keep up with him. She wrapped her legs around his trim waist to steady herself, her nipples rubbing against his chest as sweat began dripping down her body from the heat they were producing. They moved together at an even pace, wanting the sensation of their bodies being one to last as long as possible. Both of them didn't want to admit it, but they couldn't get enough of each other's bodies. They knew just how to handle each other, easily surrendering to the raw lust that burned deep inside both of them. It was so powerful and consuming, and neither could get enough of it.

Bulma felt her orgasm approaching as he went faster, her vision going blurry as her climax began to build, seizing her whole being. She screamed as her release hit her hard, her body shaking under him. He dug as deep into her as he could one last time before also succumbing to his climax, releasing a horse growl as he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her silky hair. They laid in silence for a few minutes, doing the best they could to regain their breath. She couldn't even process a full sentence in her mind; she was dumbfounded. Being with Vegeta was just so intense, leaving her completely vulnerable and open to him. If she was being honest with herself, she liked the way it felt to be in his presence. He was such a mystery to her, so dark and alluring. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't resist him. And she didn't want to, either. It was all so exhilarating and exciting, never knowing what he would do next.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Vegeta lifting his head up to look at her, propping himself up on his elbow. That fathomless gaze froze her in place, and the breath that she had just regained was once again taken away, those raven orbs of his paralyzing her in place. He swept his eyes over her sweaty body, memorizing every curve of her tiny form. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears as he opened his mouth to speak, eagerly anticipating what he was about to say. But after internally battling with himself he clenched his jaw and shook his head, raking a hand through his spiky mane. He slowly pulled out of her and then rolled over to rest beside her on his back, fixating his attention on the ceiling.

"V-Vegeta?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but still didn't say anything. After letting out a deep breath he got up and searched the floor for this clothing. She watched as he slipped into his boxers, momentarily becoming mesmerized at his perfect form. He looked so good just then. Heck, he looked good all of the time. It only made her want another round of sex. But, sex wasn't all she wanted. She thought that overall tonight had been good for them, and that perhaps because of that kiss there were real feelings involved between them. She wanted to know Vegeta's opinion on their relationship. Or lack thereof, actually. She didn't want this to just be a sexual fling when that kiss invoked so many feelings. Things could start to be different; tonight could be the first step in forming a real relationship, not just casual sex. She knew how she felt, but the real question was what did Vegeta think? She knew he was probably going to bite her head off, but she had to try.

"Vegeta?" she said again as he placed a hand on the doorknob to leave, ". . .What are we to each other?"

His hand that was on the doorknob froze, and his body tensed. He slowly turned around to face her, trying to ignore the way moonlight lit up her face, making her appear even more breathtaking than she already was. He knew he couldn't be with her; it was too dangerous. He was starting to think about her more and more everyday, and especially after tonight he was starting to lose control in her presence, barely restraining himself from giving into his desires for her. And the more time he spent with her, the more power she would have over him. And he would be damned if he lived to see the day a human woman had any kind of power over him. Perhaps some distance would be best for both of them. He had been musing lately about taking a trip to space, and the sooner he could leave the better. She was getting too attached to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

But he still wanted her in that moment, more than she would ever know. But his pride was too strong to let him give in, and he knew he would just have to go on without her touch anymore that night. He glared at her, his mouth twitching into a hard line. "Woman, I have told you already before that we are NOTHING. I would never degrade myself by being with a human woman. All I need from you is sex, and truthfully you aren't even that great at it."

Bulma glowered at him, her frown masking the hurt she felt. She wouldn't let that arrogant son of a bitch see her upset. "Ha, well from what I just witnessed I'd say I wore you out just now, and I'm pretty damn sure that if you hadn't of collapsed on top of me that you would have wanted to keep on going," she smirked devilishly, priding herself that she could be just as big of a smartass as he could be.

Vegeta let out a choked sound, and she smiled inwardly, knowing she stumped him. He stood there still as stone for a moment, unable to think of a response. He finally shook his head, a small smirk creeping onto his face, slightly amused by her. "Keep dreaming, human. I've had much better than that."

"Sure you have," she said with a jaw-cracking yawn, nestling back down into her pillow. "Well, I guess I'm not worthy of satisfying the sexual needs of such an all-powerful prince. Goodnight then, Vegeta."

She cracked her eye open when she didn't hear him leaving, curious as to why he was still there if he didn't find her that appealing. He was still standing in the same spot, his face seeming to be battling with different emotions that he wouldn't dare let her see. She heard him let out a string of curses, and then without any warning he stormed out the door without another word, leaving her all alone in her bed. She sighed and turned on her side, bringing the covers up to her chin. She knew it was stupid to ask him that question, knowing his pride wouldn't allow such a thing. He got what he wanted and obviously that was enough for him. But she had the sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, he did feel something, and that could possibly be why he took a while to leave. She shook her head at that thought. Vegeta wasn't out looking for a relationship, especially with her. He didn't want to lay beside her all night and hold her, have any deep conversations with her that would let her know more about him. She really was a fool if she believed that would ever happen. The stubborn Prince would never feel anything for her, of that she was certain.

The problem was  _she_  was starting to feel for him. She didn't even know how that was possible. He was a murderer, who hated her and everybody else on this planet. He was selfish and vain, thinking too highly of himself. He was not husband material of any kind; any woman that would want to marry him obviously had a mental condition. Or a death wish. Either way, it was absurd. How could somebody care for him, or even love him? It just didn't seem plausible for anyone to follow through with.

So then why was Bulma Briefs, a self-proclaimed genius, starting to become attracted to him more and more everyday? She of all people should have more sense than to do such a thing. But what she felt for him couldn't be explained by her scientific mind. It was too much to even process. She knew this would only lead to hurt on her part, more pain than she could probably even fathom. It was a risk she was willing to take, though. Something inside her told herself that if anybody could crack Vegeta open and make him experience life in a whole new way it would be her. She would get to know the Saiyan prince more, and she didn't care about the consequences that followed. She would figure him out. It would most definitely take some time, but she would do it.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow, her lips curving into a smile. She couldn't predict the future but she had an inkling that tomorrow would be better than today, that she would be one step closer to figuring out the mystery that was Vegeta. She drifted off into sleep, with that hopeful thought, feeling completely at ease.

It was impossible to deny the truth any longer: she was really starting to fall for the Saiyan Prince.


End file.
